My Escape
by DarkHues
Summary: Ashley wants someone to look past her gorgeous face and fame and see who she truely is. Spencer just wants to get through highschool. Spashley is really inevitable.


Hey, guys its Dark Hues again. After watching my South of Nowhere DVD over and over again for God knows how long I decided hey why not cure this _**I miss South of Nowhere phobia**_ with a fanfic and well……here it is.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own South of Nowhere or any of these characters except for Sammy and whoever else doesn't belong to this series. If I did own SON it would be on for 1,000 more seasons.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Did you hear?" said enthusiastic voice from behind Spencer. The gorgeous blonde turned around too humor her best friend. "No, what?" a smile threatened to come over her lips. 'I have to seem the least bit interested in what she has to say or risk well…..my sanity.'

"Ashley Davies broke up with Aiden Dennison this morning." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The object of everyone's time and affection; Ashley Davies and Aiden Dennison aka 'Ashden'. Why did people even waste there time on that stuff? Yeah, Ashley was hott. Well, hot is an understatement she was a frikin' goddess!! And Aiden was somewhere up there on the hotness level but still, were these two love birds living the life everyone else wished they could? Spencer frowned. So what if the couple was a million times richer, hotter, and well all around popular? Kids at King were filthy rich. They had the hottest and latest cars and Spencer had to say that the owners looked just as good as their cars. What exactly did the King and Queen have that these kids didn't?

"…and that's how it happened." Sammy said out of breath. "And you heard this from who?" "I got it from a very reliable source. Ashley told her sister Kyla who told Emily who told Madison who told Sherry who told Chelsea who told me."

Spencer rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Yeah, that's really reliable." Sammy chased after the blonde her wild sexy short black hair flying behind her. She readjusted her black frames on her face which brought out her gorgeous green eyes.

"Come on Spence. King High's hottest couple is broken up. That's good news. Now Aiden and Ashley are up for grabs. Somebody's got to mend their broken hearts." "And when exactly did our world start revolving around Ashley and Aiden?" Sammy smirked mischievously. "Jealous much?" "Call it whatever you like Sammy, the fact still stands that I could really care less if Ashley started walking towards me right now. They happen to be something called human too ya' know."

Sammy's grin grew wider. "Aiden Human. I can see. Ashley, not so much. More like Goddess!!!" She emphasized her point with her hands. Sammy was bi if you didn't already catch on.

"Why are we talking about this? There's absolutely no point to it." Spencer pulled out her keys and the two made their way towards her red and black mini-cooper convertible. Spencer slid into the drivers' seat and Sammy in the passenger. Sammy pressed a button making the hood go down turning into a convertible.

"O, come on Spencer. Don't tell me you don't care just a tinny bit." Spencer backed out slowly. "I don't care a tinny bit, Sam. I have better things to think about." "Really? Like what?" Sammy raised a dark eyebrow.

"The yearbook meeting tomorrow and Couch Kaze talked to me about joining softball." Sammy grinned. "Ashley's captain of the softball team and her sister is president of yearbook." "It all goes back to Ashley with you doesn't it?"

Sammy laughed scrolling through Spencer's I-pod. Her eyes wandered to a certain brunette sitting on the curb. She narrowed her eyes. "Spence, isn't that Ashley? Why is she still here?" It was indeed Ashley Davies. She had her head in her hands which was so un-Ashley like with the brunettes' demeanor. "Do we have to find out?" Sammy just rolled her eyes and nodded. Spencer reluctantly pulled up to the curb careful not to scare the brunette.

"Hey, Ashley!" Sammy said enthusiastically. The brunette looked up. Her beautiful whiskey orbs were bloodshot. She had obviously been crying. She gave a watery smile.

"Hey, Sammy. What are you still doing here?" "Soccer meeting. What about you?" "Kyla needed to borrow my car and everyone else has left already and I just….."The brunette's head was back in her hands.

"Sammy backseat." Sammy grinned following the blondes command. "Hey, Davies." Ashley looked up meeting hypnotizing pools of baby blue. "Get in." Spencer then looked away her eyes focused on the road. Sammy gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. I owe you one Spencer." 'She knows my name? Right, Glen.' Ashley got in the passenger seat and Spencer pressed down on the gas. "Do you mind if I….?" Ashley pointed to the I-pod dock. Spencer glanced down. "Go ahead." Ashley scrolled through the songs finally settling on 'When it all falls apart' by The Veronicas.

"So Sammy are you gonna be working at Grey's?" Ashley asked. "Hell yeah! I'm her best worker. I've been trying to convince Spencer to come work with me again. Grey's always made an exception for the both of us." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Last time I went with you I went from working at cleaning off the tables to having the winner of some wet t-shirt contest give me a lap-dance." Ashley laughed. Her laugh was almost musical. You never would have though a few minutes ago this same girl was sitting on a curb crying.

"O, don't be such a baby. Those girls wanted to give you a lap dance whether they won or not. You've obviously forgotten what you look like." Spencer just shook her head and tightened her grip on the steering wheel watching the road.

"So that's why they call it Spencer Tuesdays." Ashley teased. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone one. Next thing you know Madison's giving me a lap dance." Ashley and Sammy were hysterical. 'Move Along' by All American Rejects was now playing.

"I have never laughed so hard. That picture will be forever stuck in my mind." "Glad I could be of assistance. Anyway, were almost to your house so I'll just drop you off and we will be on our way." Ashley pouted. "Where are you guys headed?" she asked.

"The Melting Pot to feed that black hole of Spencer's stomach. We really need to check for worms." Sammy teased. Ashley smiled. As if on queue a loud growl came Ashley's stomach. "That was either you stomach or distant thunder." Sammy teased raising her eyebrows in surprise. Ashley blushed holding her stomach.

"Looks like you'll be joining us Ms. Davies. Don't think Kyla would like it if I starved you to death." "Really you guys don't have to; I really wouldn't like to intrude…." Spencer smiled. "Yeah, whatever. As long as you don't steal my fries you're not intruding." Ashley gave a 1,000 watt smile.

"And besides, I'm tired of hanging out with Spencer all day." Sammy teased. "Um, and whose driving exactly?" "Damn."

Hoped you liked it. As always I am begging you to review and as always I will try to reply. And yes, there is a such thing as _**I miss South of Nowhere phobia**_. The fact that you're ready this fanfic means you are suffering from it. One way to slow down the process of this phobia is to review and to continue reading this fanfic. Luv you guys……

**DARKHUES**


End file.
